Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo tie-down anchors for use in aircraft, boats and vehicles.
In transporting various types of cargo or freight, tie-down anchors are typically employed for attaching straps encircling the cargo to rails in the transport vehicle. Such rails are typically mounted on the floor or other surface within the vehicle and slidably receive the tie-down anchors. The anchors carry a retaining ring to which a cargo restraining strap may be attached to securely hold the cargo in a secure, fixed position during transport.
Such previously constructed anchors are laborous in construction and usually require welding and final heat treating. Further, such construction necessitates the use of high strength materials and requires expensive roll forming equipment to shape the anchor which places a high capital burden on the component. Because of the low volume of aircraft production, the laborous construction, welding and capital burden result in a high manufacturing and price cost for such cargo tie-down anchors.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a cargo tie-down anchor which is inexpensive in cost and can be easily manufactured.